


[Podfic of] Like A Secret, by desfinado

by shiningartifact



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey gets his first kiss in the kitchen that night, under a swaying yellow light fixture, one hand skidding through a wet patch on the counter behind him and Kurt Cobain in the tinny stereo in the next room singing <i>I need an easy friend</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Like A Secret, by desfinado

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like A Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218244) by [desfinado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado/pseuds/desfinado). 



To download, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qsid9aqyvtxocl8/Like_A_Secret.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

 

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I read this story, I knew that I wanted to podfic it. It's a perfect atmospheric little coming-of-age piece, set in the mid-90's when Mikey and Gerard were actually teenagers. I love the relationship between Mikey and Gerard in this and how they're both discovering things about themselves in different ways (Gerard's a talker; Mikey, not so much - Mikey's a doer. ♥).
> 
> Thanks so much to swiiftly for listening and encouraging me (especially about the singing).
> 
> And thanks to desfinado for being so lovely and supportive of my podfic and for writing this beautiful little story. I loved making this, and I hope you like it, hon! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/25809.html).


End file.
